Digital cameras are increasing in complexity, with features that resemble a personal computer (PC). Some digital cameras can run Linux®, and can have a file transfer protocol (FTP) service installed therein. These digital cameras can have an entire network stack present, support network communications for example internet protocol (IP) networking, and also potentially embedded flavors of Unix. However, unlike PCs, digital cameras seldom save software print drivers, as storage space is limited.
It is thus possible for digital cameras to be completely independent of computers as an intermediary to printing. Users may wish to print directly from their cameras to a printing device. These users can take their digital camera to a print kiosk such as in a mall, an office building printer, or a home printer, and print an image on a print device that may be completely unfamiliar to that specific digital camera. However, the software print drivers that enable the digital cameras to print to the print device must be readily available to be uploaded to the digital camera. Consequently, a mechanism for printing from a digital camera directly to a printer is desired.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.